


酒窝

by wocanina



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, they don't know each other's identity, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocanina/pseuds/wocanina





	酒窝

超人喜欢蝙蝠侠早已不是一天两天的事情了，但就是超人也说不清楚是从什么时候开始他们之间的友谊会多伸几根爱情的枝桠扎进超人的心里，当然，是单方向的。  
此时陷入沉思的克拉克肯特拿着酒杯，看着里面半满的酒精——露易丝在舞厅徘徊时将它塞进克拉克的手心之后一转身就不见了，让他不得不质疑到底是谁有超级速度。即使是对酒精免疫，克拉克仍消不住这深红液体危险的刺鼻香气，无所事事的他干脆往阳台走去，好躲开这偌大厅堂里的脂粉和烟酒味。  
也许是第一次看见蝙蝠侠脸上若隐若现的酒窝的时候。  
身后坠回原地的门帘将克拉克和宴会分离开来。不远处的桌上点着蜡烛，烛火在晚风徐徐下飘摇，手中的葡萄酒散着它的甜味滑进克拉克的鼻腔：应该是加度酒；山庄的空气一向是绿植和泥土的气息，景观花丛在克拉克眼前零零星星点缀着草坪，可檀香和雪松，也许还有麝香和琥珀的芬芳却胜过了花香——  
布鲁斯韦恩的香水味。  
“嗨。”  
该死。  
“你好，韦恩先生。”  
布鲁斯韦恩竟然不在鲜花绿叶中流连，反而独自一人躲在阳台的吊椅上。此时他正抱着自己的双腿踩在椅沿，脱掉了的锃亮皮鞋整齐地摆在地上，丝质领带却随意地散在他的颈部，解开的领口下可以看到微微泛红的胸膛。布鲁斯韦恩这次真的喝了酒，而不是平常的姜汁。  
“我以为我把门给锁了呢。”  
“不好意思，打扰您清静了，我可以离开。”  
“没事，坐吧。”  
他向一边倾斜，吊椅的另外一半空了出来朝克拉克翘起，投递着克拉克无法拒绝的邀请。他拿着酒杯坐了下来。他无权询问为何布鲁斯韦恩会反常地出现在此，但不妨碍他内心好奇。他盯着眼前的蜡烛，却把注意力放在余光内的花花公子。布鲁斯韦恩仍然环着自己，只是这下侧头歇在了左膝上看着克拉克。酒精的作用下心跳加快体温升高，布鲁斯喷在脉搏处的香水更加浓烈，他们的体温和在一起都可以炙烤两人间凝滞的空气。被打量的身体左侧感到异常沉重，他的鼻腔里充盈着布鲁斯的气味，克拉克不免感到脸红，他希望在蜡烛微弱的光下并不是太明显。  
可就算他这么想，自己的表情也早就暴露了一切。  
“你脸上有东西。”布鲁斯说。  
“啊，在哪……”克拉克空闲的手摸上自己的脸，想要把东西弄下来，可是布鲁斯的手却伸上来扶住了他。  
“介意我帮你弄下来吗？”布鲁斯把双腿放下来，侧身接近克拉克，一手撑在两人中间剩下的空间，另一只则握住克拉克的手腕，语气真挚却不可动摇。  
看起来克拉克只能答应。  
布鲁斯冰凉的指尖碰触到克拉克的眼下，然后把克拉克的脑袋摆到面对着他的位置，他轻轻扫过，然后把手拍了拍放了下来。  
“是什么东西？”克拉克问。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯。他的睫毛很长但不非常浓密，于是克拉克的注意力全在他的眼瞳的颜色上。他从来没有见过这样的瞳色。还有他饱满的嘴唇，不过薄也不过厚，正好是情人可以切合含住的大小，克拉克相信这一抹粉红一定十分柔软。  
“什么都没有。我撒谎了。”布鲁斯轻笑着，嘴角斜上方出现了两个小窝，好不调皮。  
克拉克怔住了。  
这对酒窝，他绝对在哪里看见过，不只是在布鲁斯韦恩的脸上。  
他知道是谁。他不能再清楚了。  
“你的眼睛好漂亮，”布鲁斯说。  
“我好像在哪里见过这对眼睛……”  
布鲁斯的手再次抚上了克拉克的脸侧，然后慢慢地落在了克拉克的颈部。在和超人体温的对比之下，他的手凉多了，这也让克拉克更明显地感受到布鲁斯手指每一次在克拉克颈后的挑逗。这时候克拉克才发现布鲁斯离得有多近，以至于他的眼睛都无法好好地聚焦，现在他的一呼一吸都是布鲁斯，他几乎能感受到布鲁斯脉搏的温度经过两人交汇的吐息传来。  
“你的脸好红。”  
“啊，我、我一定是喝醉了。”  
“我可以试一试你的酒吗？”  
“当然……”  
他们的姿势不变，只是布鲁斯已经将他手上的酒拿了过来。他轻抿了一口，然后皱了皱眉。  
“好甜。”  
“对不起，我不知道你不喜欢——”  
他的话悉数都被堵了回去。舌尖葡萄酒的甜味霸占了味蕾，布鲁斯唇舌的温度比手要高得多，皓齿磨着克拉克忍不住侵入的舌头然后接着用同样活力迎接，不用在室内，两人就已经跳起了自己的曼舞。但不久后，布鲁斯断开了联结。  
“你的眼镜有点碍事。”  
“我摘下来看不见……”  
“那我们就走吧。”  
布鲁斯提着他的鞋，一手拉着克拉克离开了阳台。烛火随着两人的离去跳得欢欣。  
＊  
“卡尔——”布鲁斯叫喊出声。  
意乱情迷的布鲁斯拨乱了克拉克的头发。半醉的他情欲十分高涨，双腿在几轮操弄后仍然不懈地夹着克拉克的腰。被快感搅到高潮的布鲁斯半眯着眼盯着克拉克经过他的努力散下来的头发，心跳竟是停了一下。  
“布鲁斯……”  
他倾身将头埋进了布鲁斯的颈窝，此时布鲁斯的汗液中的荷尔蒙和香水味混杂攻陷着克拉克的理智，他轻咬布鲁斯的肩部的肌肉吮吸留下紫红吻痕，克拉克顺着布鲁斯的脖颈一路吻上去，下巴、嘴唇、鼻尖、额头。他再一次释放了，他滑出布鲁斯的体内，然后把自己摔在了已经湿透的床单上。激烈的高潮让克拉克一时反应不过来，而在他带着布鲁斯洗了次澡，换了张床单之后他才意识到他们做了什么。  
克拉克肯特和布鲁斯韦恩做爱了。  
超人和蝙蝠侠做爱了。  
他和他的暗恋对象做爱了。  
克拉克看着此时已在他怀里沉睡的布鲁斯，不知道如何是好。  
＊  
“布鲁斯韦恩就这么把我甩了，就在我和他做过那么多次之后。”超人对蝙蝠侠说。  
没错，他是故意的。克拉克其实丝毫不奇怪布鲁斯会这么做，他明白布鲁斯的疑虑，他也知道布鲁斯在第一天之后就认出了他。可是布鲁斯接着和他上床，克拉克也不提起布鲁斯叫了他本名的事，两人就默契又别扭的绕开了整个身份问题。可是他很清楚，如果想要让两人的关系走上正轨，迟早是要坦白的。  
而布鲁斯的做法就是直接了结了这段关系。  
“他是布鲁斯韦恩，你还能期待什么。”蝙蝠侠盯着电脑屏幕，手上动作不停。克拉克真的很佩服布鲁斯能脸不红心不跳地将两个身份分得如此彻底，丝毫不为两人之间发生过的事感到脸红。  
“他不止是那个装出来的样子，他是更多，我知道。”  
“而你们却只上过十几次床，连约会都没有，你还好意思说是情侣关系。”  
“我觉得他喜欢我。”  
“你想多了。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“再说一遍，他是布鲁斯韦恩。”  
“再说一遍，他是更多。”  
超人飞到蝙蝠侠的身边，他盯着蝙蝠侠抿着的嘴，和因抿嘴而牵扯出的酒窝。  
“我爱他。”  
他作弊了，他在超级速度的助力下亲吻了布鲁斯的嘴角。  
下一秒他就看见蝙蝠侠捂着自己的脸死死地瞪视着他，然后一拳打了过去。克拉克赶紧软下了脸颊，好不让布鲁斯的手骨折。  
“我爱你，B。”  
加快的脉搏，皮肤汗液分泌的微量增加。  
超人笑了。  
“你也爱我。”  
“闭嘴——”  
“我还记得你在和我第一次的时候就叫出了我的名字，你之前还勾引我，说我眼睛漂亮。”  
“操你的。”  
“十分欢迎。”  
他们又一次亲吻在了一起。超人向拉奥发誓，在他闭上眼睛专心接吻之前，他看到了布鲁斯翘起的嘴角和深陷的酒窝。


End file.
